The Long Happily Ever After Of Bree Tanner
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: What if Bree and Diego ran away after they left the cave? What if they ran away before it was too late for them? This is the story of when Bree and Diego run away and find themselves with the Cullen's. ON HIATUS, NOT DISCONTINUED! Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Runaways

**Hi! Here's another Diego/Bree fanfic about their life if they just LEFT. When they were searching, what if they just left and traveled on their own? So here it is . . .**

**Disclaimer-I, SADLY, DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

We searched for the house. We went everywhere. Why did they have to leave _now?_

"Wait, Bree." Diego said, grabbing my hand and pulling me back.

"What?" I asked frantically.

"Calm down, Bree. Do you remember how Riley is keeping everything from us? Let's just leave." he said slowly.

"Wh-what?" I asked slowly.

"Let's just run away. They already think we're dead so . . . why not?" he reasoned.

I stared at him. I was just thinking earlier that something seems as if it's missing. And this was it. This was what was missing.

"R-really? We can do that?" I asked.

"Of course we can." he said, squeezing my hand.

"O-okay." I said slowly.

He smiled and bent down and he _kissed _me. Then he pulled me along, me dazed and him smiling like an idiot. A cute idiot. I smiled to myself.

"Wait. What's this?" Diego asked all of a sudden. There was a scent. A weird, yet strong scent. It was sweet. Like a vampire's scent.

"Sh-should we follow it?" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I think we should. We should because one: we have nothing better to do and two: we have absolutely _nowhere_ to go and, or be." Diego said, pulling me along.

We followed it for maybe a half hour, running, but not too fast. Just fast enough to get to where this scent was while keeping on guard the whole time. When we finally reached the end point and, might I add, the strongest part of the scent, it was in a clearing. There was a less stronger one. But it smelled familiar. Almost as if the scent was part of the last one we were tracking. We followed the scent and jump together across the little stream-like river. Then when we lifted our gazes, our mouths dropped wide open. What we were looking at was this _huge white house_. It was gigantic! It was pristine, beautiful and perfect. It was this big white house, most of the walls were glass and it was so bright and we could see everything inside. Even the vampires inside it. The vampires who's gazes switched to us. Our eyes widened.

"They saw us." I whispered through unmoving lips.

"Yup." Diego said, popping the 'p'.

The vampires started to gather and file outside. Then they formed a circle with two vampires in the middle. Or at least, what I thought were vampires. They moved quickly and swiftly across the yard and stopped twenty feet from us.

"Who are you?" a tiny dark spiky haired girl asked.

"I-I-"

"I am Diego and this is my friend, Bree." Diego answered, cutting off my long line of stutters just after they started.

"Why are you here?" a blonde, handsome man in the front answered. He looked like the oldest and yet, he wasn't old. He looked like the leader. He was standing at the front with a guarded expression.

"We ran away from our group. We ran because we didn't believe what they were telling us. They think we're dead. They think we died by getting caught in the sun. We were the only smart ones. We ran while we could. We were being lied to, that was what we could tell. We just met last night. We were in a hunting group with the most reckless vampires. We ran off and hunted. Then the sun almost came up so we had to go hide in a cave. We sat there and talked, solved the things we were told like . . . we can go out in the sun and sparkle and we can't get staked." I explained, shaking. I was frightened.

These were odd vampires. They had gold eyes. They talked and listened. They acted something just attacked me. It was the _smell_. I almost fell to the ground, it smelled so good. I fought my instincts though and looked away. _Now_ I know what that smell was.

"Well, what do you want? And how'd you find us?" a caramel haired lady who was holding the hand of the blonde asked.

"We don't have anywhere to go and we don't really know what we want. Also, we followed your scent here." Diego explained through clenched teeth. The smell was affecting him too.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella away from here." the blonde man said.

The vampire in the middle nodded and ran off with the human. I relaxed a bit once we couldn't smell them.

"How old are you two?" the caramel haired lady asked as she smiled.

"As _humans_ or as vampires?" I asked steadily.

"Both." she answered, giving us an encouraging smile.

"As a human, I'm fifteen. Or sixteen. I can't quite remember." I answered, fidgeting nervously, picking at a zipper on my jacket.

"I'm eighteen as a human. Bree's three months old as a vampire and I'm eleven months. We escaped from Riley and _her._ Our creator. For some reason, she's creating tons and tons of vampires. It's not making any sense. Bree and I have been trying to figure it out for a while now." he said, squeezing my hand.

"Wow. You guys are pretty good considering you're that young." the same lady answered.

Diego nodded.

"Well, my name is Esme, this is my husband, Carlisle," she said, gesturing to the blonde, "that was my son Edward and his girlfriend, Bella, whom we treat like a daughter. This blonde girl right here, is Rosalie and this is her mate, Emmett. This one right here with the dark spiky hair is Alice and her mate, Jasper." Esme explained.

We nodded.

"We have a diet that's different from an ordinary vampire's. We call ourselves vegeterians. We drink animal blood, rather than human's. Would you two like to stay with us? You'd have to commit to our diet." Esme suggested.

I looked at Diego. He smiled encouragingly and nodded to me.

We both turned back to Esme and the other vampires and said at the same time, "Yes."

* * *

**How was that? It was happy-ish. But u know . . . so REVIEW! Love ya! BYE!**

**~ArabellaVioletGray**


	2. A Year In Advance

**Hi! Here's another Diego/Bree fanfic about their life if they just LEFT. When they were searching, what if they just left and traveled on their own? So here it is . . .**

**Disclaimer-I, SADLY, DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Ooo! Did you notice I changed my PenName? It was ArabellaVioletGray and now it's Nicolette May Summers. So yup!**

**6 months later**

"Hey Nessie." I said as Bella's daughter sat on my lap.

"Luckily, the Volturi are gone." Nessie sighed.

"Yeah, that's a real good thing. You and everyone else are safe now." I smiled.

The Volturi just left nearly a week ago. We've been all giddy ever since. Diego and I were attending high school. Nessie looked about three right now so she couldn't attend with us. We just started in the middle of the year. We posed as juniors. Nessie is in Kindergarten and Esme is homeschooling her so she can move up grades faster to help her blend in more.

"Hey Bree." Diego said, coming up behind me.

"Hi Diego." I said as he gave me a peck on the lips. Oh, forgot that part. Diego and I are dating now.

"Bree," Nessie said, "where's Jacob and Seth?"

"I don't know." I said. Weird. Usually they're _always_ here.

"Can I borrow your phone?" she asked.

"Sure." I said, handing her my Blackberry.

She dialed the number, "Hi Jacob. It's Nessie, I'm using Bree's phone. Where are you? (pause) Oh, so you're going to be here soon? (pause) Okay so Billy and Charlie are coming? (pause) And Sue? (pause) Oh, okay then. That makes sense. (pause) Yeah Jacob, I am fine. Geez, what's your problem? Your being all overprotective. That's my mother's job. (pause) No Jacob, I will not swim in the Mississippi River. Why would you even ask a question like that? (pause) Whatever. You're being weird. (pause) Yeah, maybe Callianessa has been a bit of an influence on me but she has the right reasons to. She's my best friend slash adopted sister. (pause) No I won't order pizza for you! (pause) Oh c'mon, don't use the puppy face when I can't even see it. It makes no sens-(pause) Bye, Jacob." and she hit end, handing my phone back.

"Wow, I didn't eve-"

"Yes, Jacob is acting a bit weird. Where's Calli?" Nessie asked.

Callianessa is one of Nahuel's sisters that ran away. She came straight to us immediately. She's Nessie's age and is Nahuel's youngest sister. Rosalie is so happy. Calli picked her to take care of her. Rose was just so excited. She and Alice take the girls and I shopping everywhere. Once we even went to Paris. It was fun, well, kind of. Calli has the attitude of a teenager and Nessie is catching on fast. Calli said she wanted a nickname after about two hours of being with us. She thought that Callianessa was a mouthful so we thought, Nessa? She said no because it was too much like Nessie. So we said, Calli? She loved it.

"Hey guys!" Calli said, plopping down on the couch beside me.

"Hi, Calli." we all replied.

"So . . . where's Alice? She promised she'd take me to the mall. Do you guys wanna come with?" she asked.

"Sure." we replied.

"Okay, so where's Alice?" she asked.

"Hmm, I don't really know. I'll go look." I said, letting Nessie sit beside Calli and I zoomed out of the room and darted around, searching for Alice. She was nowhere to be found.

"Alice!" I called.

She didn't answer.

"She's not here." someone said from behind me. It was Jasper.

"Oh, hi. Where is she?" I asked.

"She's hunting. She'll be back in about . . . three, two, one . . ." and the door flung open and a high, beautiful voice chirped, "Ready to go shopping?"

I ran out to her.

"Oh, hi Bree! Wanna go shopping with me, Rose, Nessie, Bella and Calli?" she asked.

"Sure!" I said excitedly and we got in her Porsche.

* * *

When we got back, we had maybe fifty, sixty thousand shopping bags? We had a lot. Anyways, when we got back, Alice dressed me in the outfit she picked out for me to wear on my date. It was a knee-length, strappless, green dress. It was beautiful. And then she put me in black strappy heels. After that, she curled my hair and applied mascara and eye liner to my face. When she finished, she brought me over to the full-body mirror and I clapped my hands together. I loved this dress!

"I love it Alice! Thanks!" I said and hugged her.

"Thanks! Now hurry! You're going to be late for your date!" she said and shoved me off down the stairs. I descended the grand staircase to see Diego waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He looked up and I swear, started drooling when he saw me. I smiled and wound my arm through his. He wouldn't keep his eyes off me.

"You look . . . wow." he said, speechless.

"Thanks, you look awesome too." I smiled.

"Thanks but you-"

"I don't think we should keep doing that. Back and forth, you know? It'll go on _forever_. So . . . let's go!" I said and pulled him along outside to the car.

When we got in the car, my Lamborghini, he leaned over and kissed me. Not a peck on the lips. He really _kissed _me. I reacted instantly and kissed him back. He pulled away-too soon-and started my Lamborghini. We then drove off to the very expensive restaurant.

* * *

**How was that? Please, please, PLEASE review! Love ya! BYE!**

**~Nicolette**


	3. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
